What a tangled web we weave
by penultimate-lifeform
Summary: Finally a flash of inspiration came to me about a Shadow fic, and this is the result! I've tried to keep this fresh and unique, so PLEASE R&R!
1. Eggman

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this fic, but I own the fic itself, so don't use without my permission, which I will probably happily give anyway.  
  
Well, I've been waiting for about 6 months for a bit of inspiration for a Shadow story which actually works to hit me, and this just might be it. I've endevoured to avoid alot of the crap which I see in the other ones (I've also endevoured to spell endevoured correctly, but I doubt I have). Hopefully this will be a bit different, while remaining believable. I have carefully avoided actually mentioning how Shadow survived, because I think it is pointless and will distract the reader's mind from the actual story somewhat. Suffice to say that he did indeed survive, and I hope that Sonic Heroes means that I won't get too many nasty reviews on the subject. Please R&R!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Drama was important. Shadow knew this, and perhaps, idiots as they were, most of the others on ARK that fateful day had known too. The very way in which you meet somebody, the way you Make An Entrance, was vitally important, and Shadow prefered to take the person by surprise, instead of, for instance, walking up to them and saying 'Hi'. This was more important than ever right now, and that is why Shadow was now pressed against a dark corner deep within Eggman's base, laughing silently at the terrible security and reflecting on how easy becoming a 'Hero' was for Sonic. Choosing the right moment was important too, which is why he had been standing there for over an hour, watching Eggman tell his robots how great he was, and trying to run some horribly bugged program through them.  
  
He waited.  
  
***  
  
"Hello Doctor" Shadow said, melting out of the shadows.   
  
The Smile was also an important part of the Drama, and this one was part knowing, part mocking, and part grim. It did not change when Eggman did a somewhat comic double-take, and almost fell backwards at the same time.  
  
"Shadow!" he cried, obviously grasping for some foothold in the position of absolute control which he had had only moments ago. "Wha- I thought- How- Why?"   
  
"Ivo, you may have a curious nature as a Doctor of Robotics, but for now it will serve you much better to stop stuttering and listen to me."  
  
Eggman obeyed.  
  
"It does not concern you how I managed to return, but what should concern you is my being able to locate and penetrate your base. Your security is completely pathetic, and you lecturing your robots will not help. If I can get here, so can Sonic. Now, I wish to propose to you a deal. We become partners." Here he paused, and Eggman, feeling inclined to react, nodded. "You will continue to formulate a plan, whilst I shall develop your so-called 'security' into something which might actually work, and of course I shall retrive for you the chaos emeralds. We shall be equals."  
  
Eggman stared. Finally he spoke.  
  
"I- Well-" he paused, trying to regain an air of control "Very well. We shall be partners."  
  
Shadow held his hand out, and after a second's hesitation, Eggman shook it.  
  
"Very well." Shadow said "Now, there are matters which I must attend to. I shall return soon."  
  
"Shadow!" Eggman cried, but already Shadow was dashing out of the room. He slumped into his chair, trying to re-order his thoughts.  
  
As soon as he was out of earshot, Shadow stopped, and burst into fits of laughter.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Well, did you like it? Hate it? Have any gropes about it? Please review if you have any (costructive) comments to make. Also, if you dislike Shadow's personality when he speaks in this one, DON'T WORRY, it'll all become clear shortly. 


	2. Rouge

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this fic, but I own the fic itself, so don't use without my permission, which I will probably happily give anyway.  
  
Er... Shadow meets rouge... what more can I say?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Approach From Behind method was also a good way to Make an Entrance, Shadow thought, as he composed his expression and ran up to Rouge.  
  
***  
  
"Rouge." He called from a few metres behind her. His voice was hardly that used for a greeting, more like that of a calm statment.  
  
"Shadow?" She called, pivouting around on one foot. Her face was shocked, but she had hardly reacted as violently as Eggman.  
  
"Indeed." He said, jogging the rest of the distance to her, and smiled aimiably, as they both starting walking again. "We hardly parted on friendly terms did we? Well, not to worry, that's behind us now, isn't it." He paused, although this was barely a question.  
  
"Er - yes. But Shadow, what are you doing here, how did you survive?"  
  
"I'd rather not discuss that now, there are currently much more important matters on my mind."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes." He paused. "Rouge, I'm setting out on a quite... profitable, let's say, venture, and I had hoped that you'd like to... involve yourself."  
  
Rouge stopped walking, and looked around.   
  
"What sort of 'venture'?"  
  
"Well," he shot her a sly grin "I've just been to visit Eggman, and he now thinks of me as his partner, meaning that I can take huge advantage of the power he has, and of course his robotic army which is rather pathetic right now, but I've put myself in charge of 'developing his security', which means that soon I'm going to have alot of power at my hands, and I'm sure that between us we can think of some creative ways to put it to use, after I've overthrown eggman."  
  
"But, why do you want me?" she said, now clearly intruiged  
  
"Well, if we want any real power at our hands, we'll need the chaos emeralds, and you, being the expert treasure hunter you are, would be the best person to look for them, I belive."  
  
Rouge paused for a moment, and then grined hugely. "Okay Shadow," she said "You're on!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Again, please review if you liked it, hated it, an/or have anything constructive to say. Don't worry about the fact that most of it is speech, that changes in the later chapters. 


	3. Tails

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this fic, but I own the fic itself, so don't use without my permission, which I will probably happily give anyway.  
  
Tails' turn!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
'Making an Entrance Style 3: leaning by the person's doorway, and waiting for them to come home (see fig. 5)' Shadow thought, and laughed.  
  
***  
  
Tails had never actually met Shadow, and had hardly seen him, except for in his Super form, so it in fact took him quite some time to recognise the black figure apparently awaiting his return, as he flew back towards his workshop in his plane.  
  
"Shadow?" he called when he finally did recognise him, hoping that he hadn't made some stupid mistake and was about to be very embarrased.  
  
"Tails!" Shadow replied in his best oh-there-you-are voice. "You're back! I've been waiting for you for quite a long while."  
  
"Oh." Tails replied, wondering if he should apologise.  
  
"That's really good piloting, you know. Who taught you? Sonic?"  
  
"Well, I taught myself really, it wasn't that hard." said Tails, somewhat embarrased.  
  
"Oh. Well, you look really experienced, anyway. We never really got a chance to meet, did we?"  
  
"Uh, no. Shadow, how did you-"  
  
"Oh, that's not really important, is it? Anyway, I actually don't really have that much time. You see, Eggman's at it again." He waited for a reaction from Tails, which he got in the form of a gasp "But don't worry! He still has a while to go to put his plan into action, and I've managed to trick the idiot into thinking that I'm his partner, so what I really need from you is a fake emerald, like the one you tried to give him on the ARK. In fact, I need two. Can you do that for me, Tails?"  
  
Tails felt on much safer, more familiar ground here "Oh, sure thing, Shadow!"  
  
"Will it take you long?"  
  
"Nah, not at all. A day at the most"  
  
"That's really great. Try to get it to me as soon as possible. Oh, and could you not tell Sonic or Knuckles or anybody about this? Sonic's a great guy, but he doesn't tend to think about anything that hard. If he rushes into Eggman's base, Eggman will realise there's something wrong, and probably realise that I've been working against him. Okay?"  
  
"That's fine, Shadow."  
  
***  
  
A while later, Shadow returned to collect the fake emeralds.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Again, if u have anything constructive to say (or praise for how utterly great I am) please review. No flames, please. If you don't know about the fake emerald, basically Tails made a fake chaos emerald in SA2 which was the same as the real ones in every way, except that if it was used in a weapon, or anything, it would actually work against the other emeralds, to counteract their effect, and in the case of ARK, actually blow up the eclipse cannon. 


	4. Sonic

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this fic, but I own the fic itself, so don't use without my permission, which I will probably happily give anyway.  
  
The last of these chapters where Shadow talks to the characters, Shadow finally "catches up on old times" with Sonic.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sonic loved running. The exiliration, the rushing of wind, all so heightened when running at such high speeds, and all with the knowledge that he was the fastest in the world without any need for practice or training. He was grinning widly during this particular run, right up until the moment when a horribly familiar black figure joined him.  
  
***  
  
They must have run for well over an hour, Sonic's expression determined, Shadow's grinning and sly. Finally, they reached Sonic's home, and both skidded simultaneously to a halt, and turned to face each other, each looking solemn.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
Finally, Sonic spoke.  
  
"I suppose you might just have improved. A small bit. Perhaps."  
  
There was another solemn pause, and then they both burst into laughter.  
  
***  
  
"How did you survive?" Sonic inquired once they were both inside.  
  
Shadow looked at him and frowned, then in a squeaky impression of Sonic's voice managed "What can I say, I die ha-" before Sonic punched him playfully.  
  
"Seriously, though," Shadow said, after they had both finished laughing again, "This isn't just a social call." He paused "Eggman is plotting something again. I can't be sure exactly what it is, but I'm going to try to find out. Meanwhile, I've made a bit of a premptive strike."  
  
With this, he revealed the fake emerald in his hand, and passed it to Sonic.  
  
"He's collecting emeralds again, you know. Fortunately, I managed to get this one before him. I'm going to be trying to pose as his partner, so I need you to look after this." He handed it to Sonic. "Um, don't mention this to Tails or Knuckles or anybody, will you? You have to admit that they're a bit guillable, aren't they, and we really don't want Eggman knowing anything, do we?"  
  
Sonic shook his head.  
  
"Okay, Shadow, but I hope I'm going to be able to get a slice of the action myself."  
  
"Of course, but don't go in there attacking him or anything. Not until I've cleared the way, anyway."  
  
"Right you are."  
  
Shadow grinned at Sonic in a friendly way, but the grin behind that was much crueller.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Anything...say...constructive...review...compliments...no flames... You know the drill... 


	5. ARK

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this fic, but I own the fic itself, so don't use without my permission, which I will probably happily give anyway.  
  
Everything is revealed... unless you already guessed :)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Everything was in place. Rouge had given Shadow all of the chaos emeralds, Shadow had given Eggman the fake emerald (saying that he was too busy updating the security to have had much time for emeralds), and he had stolen one of Eggman's rockets. Currently, he was sitting in it, waiting for it to reach it's destination... ARK.  
  
***  
  
It held many memories for him, that space station, and while he was still joyous at his plan's current success, he was feeling slightly melancholy too.  
  
Maria...  
  
But no. No! He had to purge his mind of these thoughts. It was stupid, right now, it was weak. He had given the people their chance. He had to move on.  
  
He was moving on, he thought grinning.  
  
He skated on his shoes' jets at a leisurly pace towards the cannon control room. They were probably realising right now what had happened, trying to use his fake emeralds, talking to each other, piecing it all together. Idiots.  
  
So easy, it had been so easy!  
  
He listened to the sound of machinery, humming gently, dormant, resting, and found that it calmed him, too. He sped up slightly, and thought about what he'd do with the power.  
  
***  
  
From Earth, the view was spectacular. People had thought that the 6-emerald beam was powerful, but with all 7 emeralds, they had to shield their eyes even from this great distance. It was like spending a day in pitch blackness and then seeing somebody burn magnesium. It was like the previous threat, from Eggman, but so much worse. The moon had blown up completely this time, and into pieces so small that they could hardly be seen from Earth at all any more.  
  
And what now broadcasted on every TV, every channel, was not the jolly, almost comic threat that Eggman had given 2 months ago, it was just the silver and red head of Super Shadow, telling them calmly, gravely, almost sadly about their choice between handing over the world to him, or having no world left. That night, the world was cloaked in shock, sadness, and terror.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Well, I quite like that as the ending myself, but if you want me to carry on... write it in a review! Or just have anything constructive (you knew that was coming, didn't you) to say, please stick it in a review. 


End file.
